Way of the Dragon
by Parker Schadegg
Summary: A Dragon Force Fic. A quick love story about Mikhal & Kourin, she helps Mikhal find himself after he has lost all hope.


Dragon Force: The Way of the Dragon  
Parker Schadegg  
Mikhal001@comcast.net  
  
Disclaimer: All characters mentioned in this fictional story are   
copyrighted and owned by their respective owners.  
  
This fic is about Mikhal and Kourin, my favorite 'possible' couple in   
Dragon Force. Once again I'm trying the first person thing, hopefully   
I can only get better. But in any case please read and give me a   
review or send some C&C my way, it really helps me to know what you   
guys are thinking.  
  
The Way of the Dragon,  
  
-Mikhal-  
  
There's nothing quite like the smell of burning flesh. And where   
I was standing the smell of it was thick and heavy. I put my plated   
hand over my mouth and nose to help alleviate the smell. It only   
replaced the rank smell of charred flesh with the copper smell of   
blood. War. What good could ever come of it? Many of my father's   
scholars asked that very question for years. But now the time for   
talks and questions were over and I was leading what was left of my   
kingdom through probably what was our most darkest hour since the days   
of Madruk.  
  
I took note of my surroundings, the ground was soggy and soft.   
Every step I took my foot sunk a good two inches into the ground and   
then filled with blood. The ground was saturated with it. Broken   
bodies littered the field like leaves that had fallen from a mighty   
oak. I could only shake my head.  
  
Goldark and his warriors proved to be stronger then myself or   
Zagat had imagined. Although our armies held fast to their position it   
was costly. Shione and her Onmitsu were completely devastated. In   
fact I was touring what was left of their encampment now. Zagat and   
Mistal close at my side.  
  
"Those Fandarian bastards thought they could get the better of   
us, they thought wrong," Zagat, as always saying something to the   
degree that we were invincible. I knew he understood though the   
serious threat of what we faced and therefore I chose not to remind   
him. He was after all trying to lift our spirits. Yet, I fear even he   
could not do such a thing for me. Over ten thousand of my troops were   
dead or dying... almost half of my standing army.  
  
"What now, my lord," Mistal asked me.  
  
I stopped and looked at the ground beneath me. I placed my right   
hand on the hilt of my sword and thought. What do we do now?   
Fandaria's forces still greatly outnumber us and without the protection   
of fortress walls it would be nothing short of a massacre to stay here.  
  
I turned to Zagat, "What say you, old friend?" I knew he would   
give me an honest answer even if he did think we were invincible.  
  
"Fall back to Izumo and await the scoundrel there, behind her   
walls." I frowned. I did not want to involve the castle in this war   
at all. But in truth he was right. I had no choice. We needed   
adequate defenses against their war machine. "Sire, we have done all   
we can here. We hurt him, but we failed to cripple him."  
  
I sighed and nodded, "I agree, we shall break camp and return to   
the castle." They both brought their hand to their breastplate in   
salute. I returned the gesture. "Dismissed." They quickly dispersed   
to make ready to break camp.  
  
Sometimes father I wish you were here. Your counsel and wisdom   
would be sweet music to my ears right now. I started to turn away from   
the embattled site when I heard something. A muffled voice perhaps? I   
had no idea. I turned on my heels and a few yards away from me; a   
soldier tried to cry for help. I ran to him as fast as I could.  
  
When I got to his side I knew his wound was fatal. I would spare   
the details but a cavaliers lance had wrought its damage. I knelt next   
to him. He offered his hand and I took it, and with his unfocused eyes   
he looked at me.  
  
"My lord," he rasped out loud. "Were they repelled?" I could   
only nod to answer his question; I was too distraught with emotion to   
speak. "It is good to see you one last time, my King," he smiled at me   
even though I knew his pain must have been unbearable. "Y-your father   
was a great man and so are you, I am honored to be able to say I served   
you both." He looked heavenward and gripped my hand tightly. "I only   
hope I was able to do you justice today."  
  
I cupped his hand with my other free hand, "You fought like a   
dragon today, you fought with honor, and it is I who am honored to have   
known a man such as you." He smiled at me once again then his grip   
faded and he closed his eyes... another death in this long and bloody   
war. I let his hand slip from mine and I stood.  
  
"Your death shall not have been for nothing." I turned again and   
this time I made it back to my waiting steed and mounted it. "I shall   
build a better Izumo and temper it with the spirits of men such as   
that." I gave a tug on the reigns and my white horse moved away from   
there. We broke camp several hours later after we had buried the dead   
and sought out the wounded and remarkably we made it back to Izumo by   
mid-day on the day after.  
  
* * *  
  
Standing before us built out of thick cherry wood was the castle   
of Izumo. She stood as tall as a mountain and was as sturdy as the   
spirit of the Goddess Astea herself. As I entered the gates of the   
castle I could smell the wild flowers of my garden. Such a pleasant   
smell instead of that of death and grief.  
  
I dismounted from my steed and began to make my way inside. And   
as always there stood Kourin, my most trusted advisor and friend. She   
bowed her head ever so slightly.  
  
"Welcome back, Lord Mikhal." She came up next to me and helped   
me with the fasteners on my breastplate armour. "I have heard we are   
victorious yet again." I could only nod. I would dare not recall the   
events of the past week to her. Her spirit was so pure still, I did   
not want to corrupt her by tales of wickedness. She took the plate   
armour from me and handed it to one of the many servants who retreated   
to my personal armoury.  
  
I looked at her as I removed my bracers, "And what news have you   
since I have been away?"  
  
She brushed her dark gray hair from her face, "The senate has   
asked for a report on the war effort and several days ago Commander   
Jackal dispatched a reconnaissance patrol along our southern border."   
I sighed.  
  
"Bozack correct?" She nodded. Even Gongos had lost his god   
given senses. We had heard rumors that Gongos was trying to expand his   
territory, but that damned fool hasn't the resources to combat   
Fandaria, neither do we I fear. "Inform the senate they shall have to   
wait until Fandaria has been driven from our land. I have no time to   
squabble with them in meetings and hearings while I have a war to   
fight." I began to walk away at a fast pace, hoping to retreat to my   
personal chambers for a moment of rest.  
  
"Is there anything else, my lord," she shouted after me.  
  
"Have Commander Zagat double the watch. I want an increased   
security presence on the walls at all times," I shouted back not   
stopping to break my stride.  
  
-Kourin-  
  
I turned to my assistant, Sayaka, "Inform Commander Zagat of his   
majesty's wishes, I shall inform the senate." She nodded and then went   
her way. I looked back down the hall as Mikhal disappeared behind the   
corner. Praise be to Astea your are safe my lord.  
  
I went to the senate and informed them of Mikhal's wishes, while   
they were not all completely satisfied with his choice they all   
understood. But he was right, he was one of the only ones capable of   
winning our fight, and he had better things to do then engage them in a   
battle of wits. I do believe that is all the senate knew how to do.   
Quibbling over some small insignificant point made them happy.  
  
But I digress, the sun was now low in the sky and night was   
quickly falling upon us. And like always we assembled in the great   
hall for dinner but Mikhal was not there. It was not often he was not   
present for dinner, I thought it best if I went to check on him. These   
past few days have been hard on us all, and I fear he has bore the   
brunt on his shoulders alone.  
  
I was his advisor and it was my duty to help bolster him. Yet   
with him that was harder then it seemed. He had always done things his   
own way, ever since we were children. I have always known him to take   
on all of the responsibility and handle it. But this is something I   
knew no one could handle alone.  
  
I came to his chamber doors. I gave a soft rap on the gigantic   
double doors. I waited a moment and then I heard his voice telling me   
to enter. I opened the right door and slipped inside shutting the door   
behind me as quietly as I could.  
  
"Kourin, is something the matter?" I smiled at him and shook my   
head.  
  
"Dinner is ready, your majesty," I informed him. He turned away   
from me and gazed out at his balcony.  
  
He sighed, "I do not have much of an appetite this evening." I   
could tell something was troubling him, but I would do better at   
solving the world's mysteries then finding out what was bothering him.  
  
I tried anyway, "Something troubles you?"  
  
He nodded, "Yes, but you needn't worry yourself over them." As   
usual. He may be one of the lands strongest warriors, but he still has   
yet to grasp a few things.  
  
I walked closer to him, "How can I advise your lordship when I am   
left in darkness?"  
  
He turned his head towards me and smiled. "Kourin what have I   
said about the formalities when we are alone?"  
  
"Mikhal, what troubles you so?" I walked up next to him as he   
turned away and gazed back outside.  
  
"I fear you would never be the same if you knew. Besides it is   
your place to advise, not to listen to problems." He crossed his arms   
and walked over to a window. His purple kimono turned a lighter color   
as did his purple hair when he stood in the sunlight. His expressions   
held that of a tired elder then that of the young man I knew him to be.   
I could only shake my head.  
  
"Then as a friend... I want to know what upsets you?" He   
hesitated for a second. Maybe he was going to say something, I never   
could tell with him. I know I would constantly tell him my problems, I   
have ever since I was a child. He would always listen when I needed   
him to but he never talked. Not about his fathers death, about the   
war, anything. He was always so quiet.  
  
He clasped his hands behind his back and sighed, "I'm so very   
tired of this war, Kourin. I sit here every day and send hundreds to   
their death. Yet I am powerless to stop anything." He shuffled over   
to the edge of his bed next to the window and sat down. "Did you know   
yesterday, a man gave his life for this country? I know he died for I   
saw the life slip from his body as I held fast to his hand." He shook   
his head somberly. "He was proud to have served me and hoped that he   
had not let me down. Me, who is incapable of bringing a swift end to   
this horrific war... I fear I may become one of the weakest leaders   
Izumo has ever seen."  
  
"That does not mean you are weak," I sat down beside him. "You   
try your best every day to think of a way to end the war."  
  
"Yet this time I fear my best will not be good enough." I placed   
my hand on his back.  
  
I thought for a moment, "Sometimes things cannot be resolved in a   
day... but I know you, you have the drive to find a way." I guess   
these battles have been hurting him worse then I thought.  
  
"I find my strength fading Kourin. Every time I ride into   
battle...," he ran his hand through his hair, "we win... but it costs   
so much. I find myself losing the strength, and if the men saw me like   
this it would break their spirit."  
  
I looked away from him, I knew he hated feeling this way, he's a   
warrior, but he blames himself for our losses. "You don't always have   
to be the strong one, you can let me be your strength sometimes," I   
said as I rested my head on his shoulder.  
  
He laughed a little and put his arm around me. "You are right.   
I can see why you are my advisor." I smiled. We haven't done this   
since we were little. I had always missed those times.  
  
"Mikhal... no matter what happens I will always believe in you,"   
I looked into his eyes. I could see almost into his soul, I hoped he   
took my words to heart because I meant them. It's why I stayed at his   
side like I have. I had always hoped he'd come back, and he did when   
his father died. I suppose it wasn't the best of terms to return,   
but a part of me was glad that he had. I... missed him.  
  
"Thank you." I rested my head on his shoulder again.  
  
"That's why I'm here... silly," I giggled and threw my other arm   
around him.  
  
-Mikhal-  
  
Well this is new. I looked down and saw the top of her head   
nestled against my chest. I hadn't realized that she was that   
concerned. She always was a little sweet heart even when we were   
growing up. I guess it's why I didn't want this war to come this far.   
Now she'll have no choice but to witness first hand the atrocities that   
I've seen at the front. I guess though I can't change what's already   
been done. I can however make sure it doesn't go any further.  
  
I put my other arm around her and rested my head on top of hers.   
I can't believe I had forgotten the basic rule of the Kusanagi style.   
The Way of the Dragon dictates that when the call to duty is sounded   
one must put everything on the line. I've been holding back because I   
was afraid I wouldn't match up to everyone's expectations. I don't   
just have a duty to myself but I have a duty to everyone I rule over.  
  
"Kourin?" She looked up into my eyes once more. "Thank you for   
reminding me what the point of all this was." She looked at me for a   
moment and as the smile crept across her face her cheeks reddened. I   
pity Goldark if he comes back for more. This moment right here is   
something that should be defended for all time. And his dark workings   
shall not stop me. Not again. I brushed the air out of her face, "You   
have given me back my confidence."  
  
She looked away from me, "I did nothing, you only found it   
again."  
  
I lifted her chin up so she would meet my gaze, "But you gave me   
a reason to find it." This brings back memories. I had often wondered   
what would have happened if I had not grown displeased with my status   
and had stayed at the castle during my years of wandering. It was like   
this all those years ago. Her in my arms as she cried... pleading with   
me to stay. Perhaps I erred in my judgement all those years ago.   
"Kourin, why did you stay in service to the castle after I left? You   
could have gone anywhere you wanted."  
  
She sat up and pulled her arms away from me. "I had always hoped   
to see you again." As she lowered her head her dark hair feel over her   
face. "I... always missed you." I always thought of her during my   
nights out in the wilderness.  
  
"Kourin... have you ever seen the sun rise over the peaks of the   
mountains of Tristan?" She giggled and shook her head.  
  
"You know I have never been outside of the city."  
  
I sat back and propped myself up with my arms on the bed, "That   
is a shame... it is really quite breath taking." Yet not as beautiful   
as you, Kourin. I slid my hand across the bed and took hers in mine.   
I stood up and pulled her to her feet. "Kourin, I want to show you   
something." She followed behind me as I took her out to the balcony.   
I softly pulled her head of me and then pointed to the northwest,   
slightly off from where the sun was. "In the distance the mountains of   
Tristan with their snowy peaks and harsh winds calm their fury to   
observe the sunset." Kourin smiled and look into the horizon.  
  
I wrapped my left arm around her and took her right hand in mine.   
"Mikhal," her voice questioned as I pulled her close to me. She looked   
back at me her face flushed. I smiled.  
  
"I think this is a little over due," I said as I brushed the side   
of her cheek. I could hear her breath catch in her throat as I leaned   
forward.  
  
What happened next I think goes without saying.  
  
-Kourin-  
  
When his lips touched mine I could feel my heart skip a beat. It   
wasn't like anything I had ever felt before in my entire life. I let   
myself get lost in his kiss and his embrace. I had wanted this for so   
long, but I after he left all I wanted was to just see him again. He   
slowly parted from our kiss, but I couldn't move. It was a good thing   
I was in his arms because I don't think I had the strength to stand on   
my own. It was a soft kiss, and yet it took all my power away. I just   
leaned against him for what seemed like an eternity with my eyes   
closed.  
  
I finally opened my eyes and I saw Mikhal looking out to the   
horizon as the dark purple of dusk began to spread across the sky. I   
sighed contently and turned around in his arms and hugged him tightly.  
  
"So what happens tomorrow?" He put his arms around me and   
brought his head down next to mine.  
  
He sighed softly, "A few hours ago, our scouts reported Goldark's   
army within a few hours from the castle." I held onto Mikhal tighter.   
Even though I knew it would happen I didn't want it to pass. "Tomorrow   
I shall lead my army in to battle as I always do. And this time I'm   
going to destroy his wretched army." He rubbed his cheek against mine   
softly and moved his hand across my back. "I'm glad this happened   
Kourin, you have always been my best friend." I could hear him stumble   
for his words near the end, but I heard enough. I love you too Mikhal.  
  
-Mikhal-  
  
The morning air was stagnating. My troops were assembled and   
ready. I looked back up to the castle one last time and then mounted   
my war-horse. Goldark was more ambitious then I had thought, but today   
he shall dance with the Dragon of Izumo. I drew my father's katana   
high and I felt a silence fall over the whole of my army.  
  
I gave a tap to my horse and he trotted through the assembly. I   
no longer have any reason to restrain myself. I have the belief of my   
people, the pride of my father and love of my friends, but one in   
particular. I shall come back to her, I promised her that. I've never   
broken a promise yet. I'll not start now.  
  
END – 10/04/2001 


End file.
